Primroses
by ArcherGirl02
Summary: This is how I think the last scene (not the epilogue) should have ended. Happy Early St. Patrick's Day! (I'm Irish and proud to say so) -ArcherGirl02


_Primroses_

A/N: Alright I think this is how Peeta and Katniss should have united after the rebellion. By the way, I have complete loyalty in both Teams, Gale and Peeta, so don't judge me. I'm not such a good writer too. -ArcherGirl02

POV Katniss

* * *

Three days. That's how long I have been at District Twelve after the the rebellion. Curled into a chair in my house in Victor's Village, I let myself fall asleep to the soft, rhythmic lull of the raindrops on my windows. And, despite all, I'm zapped back in time to a different rainstorm, curled up in not a chair but a sleeping bag, my warmth not coming from the hearth burning in front of me but from the steady arms of a boy who is all but gone. I listen to the pitter-patter of the rain on the floor of the cave and hear my name called softly from beside me. For the first time in months I have a good dream. I'm in a meadow, watching from a distance, seeing a pretty little girl skip around with a blond man, smiling widely as she hummed the meadow song. She spots me and smiles wider and runs into my wide arms. "I love you Mommy," she says in a soft voice that melts my heart. I'm about to reply when I hear the bang outside.

My eyes are open in an instant, my sight darting around the dim room waiting for it to come alive with assailants. I rub my eyes and tell myself to calm down. It was only the storm. I wish someone was here with me. I reach out thousands of miles away and picture his image, his blond curls and crystalline blue eyes and urge him to come back to me. To stay with me. My tears pool in my eyes and somewhere deep down inside me I know that he won't come back. He's fighting off his own demons and he couldn't care less about mine. Later on in the week, I wake up from a nightmare from the sound of a shovel scraping, which is ironic, since my nightmare was centered on shovels digging. I run down the hall way half asleep and run out the door. Now I'm pretty sure I can scream at the Dead.

He leaning over 3 holes, a price of his sweaty sandy hair in his eyes. I muster up the courage to say, "You're back." He regards my matted hair and grubbiness with reluctance and said,"Dr. Aurelius didn't let me out until yesterday. And he told me to tell you to pick up the phone. He can't pretend to be treating you forever, you know." I nod and notice how he's looking at me. I get defensive and say,"what are you doing?" He looks over his shoulder says, "I dug them up. For her." I look at the withered bushes and the word rose comes to mind. I feel my anger rise and I'm about to scream some nasty things at Peeta Mellark when the word is whispered in the back of my mind. Primrose. The flower my sister was named for. I feel a wave of sorrow hit me and I crumple to my knees, face in palms, shedding tears for all reasons: sorrow, longing, thankfulness, and love.

"Katniss?" He asks, worry in his voice. I hear the shovel hit the dust covered ground and feel big baker hands on My waist. He picks me up to my feet with no effort and sets me back down. "Are you hurt?" He asks. I look into those big blue eyes of him and smile. "Are you back to stay?" I ask quietly. "Yes." Peeta answers,"I will be staying in District Twelve for hopefully the rest of my life." I chuckle and think, 'that's not what I meant'. "No. I mean, is old Peeta going to stay?" I ask again. "Hopfully so. I have to go. See you." He says and turns quickly to leave. Haymitch stumbles out of his house hungover, clearly in a drunken state, which is all too normal. "You can't hide forever, boy. You have to face Sweetheart one way or another." He slurs, pointing an empty liquor bottle at Peeta from his porch. His hair is matted to his head and his clothes are filthy and stained with vomit. Haymitch's words have effected Peeta in a way I don't understand. He stops walking away and stares directly at our mentor.

"Take a bath, Haymitch." He says coldly and I feel my breath shorten. That was what I had said to our drunk mentor a week before the Victory Tour. He stomps away, to town. I stare at Haymitch and clear my throat. "He's right, you know." I tell him. He mumbles something unintelligible and totters into his filthy house. I race along the streets and find Peeta in front of what used to be the bakery. I can see the tears in his eyes and I stay away. Seeing this and me in the same place might send him off into a episode. I watch as he looks around, sensing me watching him. His eyes find mine and they linger. I approach him slowly and stop about a Meter away from him. I'm shot back to the pleasant dream about the pretty girl in the yellow dress in the meadow. The man next her was Peeta. She had called me Mommy. I am pretty sure that is a sign that maybe Peeta and I could heal together. Take the little steps to feeling better. I decide to say,"Of you want me to leave you alone, you can tell me. There's no more cameras. No one is here. We don't have to pretend anymore." It's said very softly.

After the rainstorm a couple of days ago, green blades of grass stick out from the bare patches of dirt that pockmarked the cratered ground. It was early spring, my favorite season. I meet his eyes again and I see in his eyes hopefulness. "I think at times I will need my space, Katniss. After all that happened to me, I will always need space I think. But we can try to be friends. I'm not going to completely abandon you, not like Gale. I'm sorry for what I said and what I did in Thirteen. I will always be sorry for that." Peeta tells me, slow and steady. I nod eagerly, and say,"Come on. Haymitch's probably passed out again." Peeta has a ghost of a grin on his face as he says,"we don't want to have him around open flame like you. He has all that alcohol in him." Then he takes on a confused look. "I said something like that before the Games. Real or Not Real." He asks me. "Real. I remember that night. We were so nervous it must have been your stress that caused the joke." I reassure him. He nods looks at my face, then takes off. I watch him walk up the dirty road to Victor's Village and sigh. "He'll come around, girl. He has too much of a heart to abandon you." I hear a gruff voice say behind me. An old friend of mine, Sae, hobbles towards me on her weak legs and puts a hand on my shoulder. I smile and say,"I know he will." Then I head back my house, grinning at the thought of healing.

The End

...

Alright guys! That is it! For all you Gale Lovers: Get over it. Gale is a jerk. I may still be on his team but admit it; only people who are fully jerks blow up kids. For all Peeta Shippers: good for you. Go bake a cake for all I care cause that's great (note sarcasm). I was in a fluffy Peetniss mood so this is the product. No making fun. I am not a great writer like Suzanne Collins. Period. God bless her for creating the source to my happiness called the Hunger Games! PEACE! You're all loaves! ?


End file.
